


面纱飘落 Die Schleier fallt

by Rosenbeeerg



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenbeeerg/pseuds/Rosenbeeerg
Summary: 杰森死而复生后并没有返回哥谭，他加入了法外者并且远离蝙蝠家族的一切。三年后，在罗伊的劝说下，他打算回哥谭看看。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
这一切都没有变化，挂钟、植物和绘画看起来都在他们该在的地方。角落里昂贵的中国瓷器多了不少细小的裂纹，看起来是新的罗宾们打斗留下的痕迹。墙上多了一张照片，虽然杰森努力忽视它的存在，但杰森长期训练的观察力在他看见它的第一眼时就发挥了作用，迫使杰森把照片上的每一个细节牢记在心。那是一张蝙蝠侠和他的助手们的照片，或者说一张全家福——这取决于你怎么想。照片上布鲁斯依旧严肃阴沉，不过眼角多出的几道皱纹却暗示着岁月的流逝。迪克挨着布鲁斯站着，脸上挂着标准的格雷森式笑容。他们的后方是阿尔弗莱德，虽然脸上没有什么表情，但杰森确信自己在老管家的眼中看见了洋溢的快乐。布鲁斯的另一侧是那个替代品，黑发蓝眼的男孩，杰森有时候甚至怀疑布鲁斯是不是对黑发蓝眼有种病态般的执念。替代品的笑容有些紧张，想来这是他第一次拍这样的照片。杰森不禁想起了自己的第一次，他刚刚成为罗宾，坚信世界十分美好，在照片里笑得像个咧开嘴的南瓜。

“It’s the best day of my life”他还能听见年轻的自己说。但是这一切都过去了，微笑和痛苦......老管家的黄瓜三明治，都随着那个疯子一下一下的敲击而变得支离破碎，池子更加搅坏了他的脑子。杰森不再是个完整的人了，他是一块块的碎片或者其他什么东西，就像弗兰肯斯坦，会走路会说话，不过你就是知道他不是真正存活着的人。刚从塔利亚那里离开时杰森的情况甚至还要坏，他记不得自己的名字和过去，他会攻击出现在视野里的每一个人，每天晚上从噩梦里尖叫着醒来。大种姓帮了他很多，他们教会他正视自己的愤怒而不是控制它——就像蝙蝠侠教导他的每任罗宾们那样——杰森从头学着正常与人相处，让自己相信小丑不会突然从某个角落窜出来对他挥舞撬棍。后来是法外者们，罗伊和星火，他们试着把杰森一块块的拼回原处，让他知道他是他们最好的朋友、可以托付性命的伙伴，而非仅仅是一个好士兵。杰森逐渐适应了新的生活，对于提摩西·德雷克的态度也逐渐平和——在他了解了那个孩子是在怎样的情况下成为罗宾之后。他在纽约定居，在法外者活动的间隙从事义警事业，但他从没有回到哥谭

“你应该回去看看。”在法外者小队完成了一次星际走私任务后，罗伊突然开口说道。

“什么？”杰森烦躁地脱下了自己的头套，他巴不得快点回家洗个热水澡。

“我是说你应该回哥谭看看，杰，毕竟那是你长大的地方。”

杰森瞪着罗伊，后者不甘示弱地瞪了回来。

“你是多久知道的？”杰森最终还是没忍住先开了口。他只是告诉星火和罗伊自己是刺客联盟培养的杀手，从联盟里逃出来单干。

“你别忘了我和迪克是朋友，”罗伊咧开嘴笑了，“我很熟悉蝙蝠家的战斗方式，而且你总是避开哥谭，星火和迪克拍拖后，你甚至也会避开星火。所以我就去查了一下有没有我不知道的一个罗宾。”

“蝙蝠家的战斗方式”即使过了这么久，蝙蝠侠仍然以杰森无法控制的方式影响着他。

“杰森，我很抱歉。”杰森感觉到罗伊的手搭上了他的肩膀，“蝙蝠侠就是个混蛋，但是你应该得到快乐。你以前一直告诉我你小时候吃的辣热狗有多么美味，就算是为了辣热狗也好，你应该回去看看。”

杰森也不知道自己为什么头脑发热地回到了哥谭，还在半夜翻墙进了韦恩大宅。

“嘿，布鲁斯，我刚从坟里爬出来，顺路过来看看。”不这太蠢了。

“我回来看看你又收了几个罗宾。”艹，杰森，别这样干。

算了，未来的事就留给未来的他去担忧吧。杰森烦躁地揉了揉头发。也许他根本就不会和他们任何一人见面，蝙蝠家族总有些意外状况要处理，有可能他们全员都被传送到了一个外星球，半年之内别想回来，这也解释了为什么宅子里如此安静。他是应该等老蝙蝠回来还是直接走人呢，杰森站在客厅中间思考着，一个死而复生的罗宾对于蝙蝠侠来说可算不上什么惊喜，阿福会很开心看见他回来，杰森也很想念老管家。至于夜翼，杰森离开时他们之间的关系还很僵，也许死亡可以抚平一切，又或许时间反而加深了仇恨。而对于其他罗宾们来说，杰森死的时候他们还太小或者没有接过制服，很容易想象蝙蝠是怎样用他的死亡来告诫继任者们的“要听话，不然这就是你们的下场”。

客厅空旷幽静，长条形落地窗把月光分割成了一道道白色的印记。杰森走上二楼，推开离他最近的那扇门。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
他从噩梦中醒来，耳边依然回荡着那个疯子癫狂的笑声，皮肤似乎能感受到火焰的灼烧。当迪克赶到那里时一切都已经结束，小丑早已离开，爆炸后的废墟也不复炙热——但是他就是能感受到——在他看见弟弟的尸体的那一瞬间直至十年后的现在，杰森的死亡和父母的坠落一起成为了迪克噩梦中的固定因素。

迪克爬下床给自己接了杯水，现在是凌晨3点，以他对自身的了解来看，在经历过这样的一个梦之后他注定一夜无眠。黑暗里，他的手机屏幕亮了起来。提姆的电话，通知栏中的3个未接来电同样来自他。迪克喝了口水，努力使自己听起来像是刚被吵醒似的。

“提姆？”

“迪克，有点事，你得马上回庄园一趟。”提姆听起来冷静自持——不过他也一贯如此。

“是有人出事了吗?”

“不，没有。大家都很好，迪克，你仔细听我说，杰森回来了，他.....迪克？迪克你还在听吗？”

“我在，提宝。”杰森回来了，迪克大脑里的一部分自我疯狂地尖叫着，他想马上赶回庄园去拥抱他死而复生的弟弟。可是他身上那部分——属于罗宾和夜翼的——提醒他保持冷静。杰森回来了，是以什么状态回来的，以及为什么是现在？迪克需要更多的信息，虽然他急迫地想见到杰森。

“我现在就回庄园，”迪克穿上夜翼制服，在制服外套上卫衣和长裤，“你能给我仔细讲讲情况吗？”

“我正有这个打算。”

迪克驾驶着摩托车在高速公路上飞驰，如果阿尔弗雷德在现场，老人一定会就“驾驶安全”这一议题对他进行半小时的说教，不过现在迪克的耳机那头只有提姆。

“我在外面夜巡，便士一突然要求我赶回庄园。我回了家，刚一进厨房就看见便士一和一个陌生人一起烹饪，那个陌生人明显训练有素，他回头看见了我，看上去他受到了惊吓但是他还是控制住了自己。这时便士一对他说‘杰森少爷，你的礼貌到哪里去了？’于是他向我点了点头，就继续手上的工作，我借口上厕所给你打了个电话。我现在在蝙蝠洞监视厨房，看上去他们相处良好。我截取那个人的面部图像和二代罗宾的照片进行了比对，结论是99%相似，我在考虑怎么取他的DNA......”

提姆之后的话语似乎被迪克耳边疯狂吹拂的狂风带走了，阿尔弗雷德接受了他，这一点就足以证明那个人没有恶意。老管家在识别人本性方面有着远超蝙蝠家族的所有人的奇怪直觉。迪克想不通有谁会伪装成一个早已死亡的年轻人并且还满怀善意，那么唯一剩下的结论就是杰森托德真的从六英尺之下回到了他们身边。迪克感到眼前一片模糊，急忙在肩头擦干眼泪。他的弟弟难道真的复活了？那个吵吵闹闹要布鲁斯陪他看电影的男孩，假装对夜翼不屑一顾却在暗地里练习后空翻的罗宾。

“.....我感觉他似乎认识我，”提姆仍在电话那头说着，“他.....”

“等会儿，你说他认识你？”迪克皱起了眉头。

“啊对，他表现得很适应。我是说，他开始确实展现出了惊讶，那是因为他没想到我会出现在厨房里。但是他知道家里有我这么一个人，他.....艹。”提姆罕见地爆了粗口，“我不知道该怎么说，你得考虑到我几乎三天没睡了，又有一个死而复生的哥哥在面前晃来晃去。”

杰森不仅仅认识提姆，迪克想到，杰森还知道提姆是家族的一员。迪克回忆起自己刚知道杰森接任罗宾时的心情，那时他满腔怒火，还和杰森打了一架。迪克相信杰森的脾气比起自己来是只大不小，可是杰森对提姆却冷静得可怕，没有抱怨没有吵闹更没有挥拳相向。迪克看向不远处的韦恩庄园，深吸了一口气，一切只有在他见到杰森之后才能得到解答。

“我到了。”迪克将摩托车停在正门附近，“我没带钥匙。”

“唔。我告诉了阿福你会回来。”提姆打了个哈欠。

“你不该去夜巡的，”迪克没有下车，“如果有什么紧急情况，蝙蝠电脑会自动呼叫正义联盟或者是......”

“只是日常的巡逻，解决了几个小混混。我没事，迪克。”提姆打断了他的话，“我还应付得来，哥谭的晚上不能缺少蝙蝠。”

“好吧。”漫长的沉默后迪克开口道，他取下耳边的通信器，看了它一会儿。为什么现在杰森出现了？为什么是现在？

“理查德少爷？”阿尔弗雷德打开了门。

“我来了，阿福。”迪克挤出一个笑容，向老管家走去。


End file.
